Red Crimson
by xXxXAnimeAngelxXxX
Summary: Matthew Williams was never noticed. Everything he tried never worked, so one day he was just sick and tired of no one recognizing him. So he went into his bathroom and grabbed a spare razor. Human names used. AmericaXCanada. Rated T for blood and romance.
1. Crimson on White

Matthew Williams was never noticed. Everything he tried never worked, so one day he was just sick and tired of no one recognizing him. So he went into his bathroom, grabbed a spare razor, and lowered it down to his wrist.

'Maybe I shouldn't do this...' The Canadian thought suddenly, biting his lip, 'What if Alfred walks in on me?'

He shook his head and made sure the door was closed before pressing the razor softly to his wrist. He jerked it to the side, wincing slightly at the stinging pain. Crimson blossomed onto smooth cream skin, dripping onto the white rug beneath him. He grabbed a piece of toilet paper, placing it over his wrist to stop the bleeding.

It quickly bled through, making him get more of the cloth. He started panicking. Had he sliced too deep? He closed his eyes, quickly opening them to see more blood spilling out and down his arm.

'N-No, this can't be happening...' He got one of the crisp white towels hanging by the toilet and pressed it firmly to his wrist. It quickly bled through. He threw the towel down and rushed to the sink, turning the faucet on and running his hand under it. His eyes went wide when he noticed dark red completely staining the sink, not a trace of the normal crystal clear.

He could feel his life slowly draining, starting to get dizzy. He collapsed onto the ground with a loud thud, closing his eyes.

'I guess I'm going to die, eh?' The last thing he remembered was feeling a warm substance on his arm and around him, the world going black, 'At least the last person I saw was Al...'

* * *

><p>Alfred looked up from the hamburger he was eating and swallowed thickly, setting it down. "Mattie? Are you okay?" He called out, followed by silence. He stood up from his chair and jogged upstairs.<p>

"Matt?" He said as he approached the bathroom door. He gripped the door nob, turning it and peeking in. His eyes widened. All he took in was the Canadian, his best friend, lying on the ground in a puddle of blood, razor off to the side, and him not moving.

He ran as fast as his chubby body could handle to get to the phone.

* * *

><p>So, I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. I haven't uploaded in a super long time and please don't ask me about my other fanfic. xD I know this chapter is short but I have a habit of not really writing alot and getting straight to the point... I'm so use to writing in first person's POV so please tell me what you think! ^^ I have most of the second chapter done, so hopefully it's way longer than this. c:<p>

I DO NOT OWN AXIS POWERS HETALIA! IT BELONGS TO MR. HIDEKAZ HIMARUYA! I ONLY OWN MY (horrible) IMAGINATION AND THE WAY I WORD THE WORDS. Thankyou! c:


	2. Doctor Doctor!

The steady sound of a heart rate monitor made Matthew stir in his sleep. He cracked open one of his eyes.

"W-Where am I?' He thought, his memory still a little foggy. He took in the room slowly, doing so a couple of times, coming to a conclusion that he was in a hospital, hooked up to several different machines. He saw a slightly moving body in a chair opposite of his bed, sitting so his legs were dangling over the arm-rest, head turned far enough out of sight so the Canadian couldn't make out who it was. He watched the rise and fall of the man's chest with growing interest.

His stomach growled. 'I could really go for some pancakes...' He thought, making an attempt to sit up. The door suddenly opened, in walking what he presumed was a doctor by his apparel, carrying a tan folder.

The man had tousled blond hair and bright green eyes, looked about in his mid-twenties and had HUGE eyebrows. The Canadian tried not to crack a smile nor laugh as the doctor approached the monitors, opening the folder and proceeding to scribble something down.

"Matthew Williams?" The man asked, looking up from the folder.

'He's British?' Matthew thought, looking over to the mysterious man sleeping on the chair.

"Huh, good thing your friend over there called 911. You would probably be dead right now." He walked over to the chair and smacked the man on the head.

"Ow... What the hell?" The man mumbled, stretching and sitting up right. 'A-Alfred?'

"Mattie! You're alive~!" The American yelled, practically jumping out of his chair and on top of the Canadian.

"A-Al... I can't breath with you on top of me like that..." The Canadian mumbled, blushing at the sudden contact from his friend. He was practically straddling him, making the doctor shut his folder.

"I'll... uh... Leave you two alone..." He mumbled, leaving the room in a hurry.

"Mattie.. Why would you ever do that?" Alfred yelled, hugging Matthew tighter.

The Canadian sighed, looking to the side as if to avoid the question.

* * *

><p>After a few minutes of talking to the American, Matthew had asked if Alfred could get him something to eat since he hadn't eaten in a while.<p>

"Oh yeah, I totally got you some ice cream while you were sleeping, Mattie!" Alfred said enthusiastically, jumping off the bed and rummaging in his backpack.

The Canadian cocked his head to the side, watching his friend take a white carton out, followed by a plastic spoon. Matthew's face instantly lit up. Ice cream was his most favorite food, you know, besides pancakes and maple syrup.

'Alfred and I use to always get ice cream together when we were younger...' The Canadian thought, smile vanishing from his face.

"Hereeee you go, Mattieeeee!~" Alfred said in a sing-song voice, jumping back on the bed next to the violet-eyed boy. He was about to hand the ice cream to the waiting Canadian but suddenly got an idea... "Actually Matt, I have to feed you since you're all crippled."

The Canadian blushed and was about to protest when he saw a spoonful of vanilla ice cream waiting at the entrance of his mouth. He looked up at Alfred to see him trying not to smirk and sighed.

He opened his mouth slightly and the American forced it into his mouth, taking the spoon out of his mouth after making sure he got all the cream off of it. "I'm not crippled, Alfred. I can feed myself."

Alfred sighed dramatically and gave the ice cream to him, getting off the bed. "Whateverrr!" He said before plopping back down in his chair.

* * *

><p>I'm disapointed in this chapter very much ;w; I finished the first part of this chapter a few days ago, so I wasn't really sure what else to do... The ice cream part was a thought a couple of days ago and YES I KNOW I MADE THEM VERY OCC.<p>

But thankyou **_so much_** Loch Ness Writer, Patrich11 and Renika-chan for reviewing my story! I know there was alot of confusion with whether Matthew was dead or not... so xD I was so excited when I looked at how many hits I had for the first chapter the first day I posted it and how there's so many visitors from different countries besides America! :D

And also, if anyone has any requests for minor pairings for this fic, I'll see what I can do! ^^ And also some things that happen between Matthew and Alfred 'cause I'm kinda stumped. =w= And sorry for any grammar/spelling mistakes, I'm typing this on OpenOffice and I don't have a Beta. ^^'

Please R&R and I'll be posting a new chapter soon! (if I have the inspiration)

-xXxXAnimeAngelxXxX-


End file.
